


houston to boston to vancouver (i’ll take you anywhere)

by summerdayghost



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Episode: s01e07 The Queen, F/M, Regret, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Dreams and nightmares, always the same.





	houston to boston to vancouver (i’ll take you anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of regret.

In Ruth’s dreams she has a road atlas and she puts her finger down wherever she likes just like Alan told her. She usually hits a place that doesn’t really exist or does exist but isn’t there. In her defense geography was never her subject.

Alan usually laughs and sometimes he has a cute remark, but he is always smiling. He is always radiating joy, she can practically see it come off of it. It suits him.

He always kisses her hairline and says, “Okay, baby. There it is then.”

Ruth’s nightmares don’t have nearly as much variation. That’s because it isn’t a nightmare so much as it is a memory.

In Ruth’s nightmares she unpacks a suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
